voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Combustion
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Bombproof -- Resistant to injury from burns and immune to explosions. * Lite -- Create a spark. * Bangarang -- Create flash powder. * Pro Pain -- Release an invisible flammable gas which can amplify explosions and fires. * Popper -- Create a minor blast by sparking a cluster of flash powder on your pelt or nearby location. E X P E R T * Gelignite -- Create a clump of explosive gel that, when in rough contact, explodes. * Cherrybomb -- Create 4 lit balls of wrapped flash powder which levitate beside you until thrown. They will explode 10 seconds after being conjured. * Rocket Leap -- Propel yourself in a single direction of up to 10 yards with a controlled explosion. * The Works -- Your poppers can be significantly larger and now have a reach of up to 15 yards. M A S T E R * Rocket Launcher -- Fire an object from your mouth at incredible speeds. * Landmine -- Lay 1 explosive trap which detonates a Popper on contact. * Roman Candle -- Create 4 screeching fireworks which seek out a target within 5 yards of you. * Awesome Sound -- Add effects to your explosion that makes it loud enough to temporarily disorient targets close enough. * Oil Tanker -- Your body seeps with flammable oil to amplify your explosions and make you difficult to grab. You can also light yourself on fire and become immune to burns so long as you are covered in fuel. Trait Ability: * Fuse Tail -- Your tail is a wick. Lighting it turns it into a red-hot sparkler. G R A N D M A S T E R * Self-Destruct -- Create a tremendous explosion by detonating yourself. This ability will be your last. * Rocketman -- Fly in a direction by turning yourself into a missile. You can only go one direction at a time and there is only one speed: faST. Grand Masters of Combustion: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie | Addon -- Combustion --'' '''Explosive Color:' The aesthetic appearance of your fuels and explosions can be customized. They cannot be invisible unless they already were. {Rookie 200} • Expert | Addon -- Combustion --'' '''Punch Cannon:' Send a blast flying directly from your paws. {Expert 300} • Master | Addon -- Combustion --'' '''Landmines:' You are now able to lay up to 4 explosive traps but their power is split between them. {Master 400} • Grand Master | Addon -- Combustion --'' '''Bootleg Dynamite:' Turn your tail into an 80-round Judas’ Belt firecracker. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: Element Color: All fuels and explosions come naturally-colored unless you purchase Explosive Color. Customizing the look of your element does not affect its performance. Bombproof does not make you immune to the force of an explosion, it just prevents you from being injured from it. You are also not immune to shrapnel. Flash Powder, Gelignite, and Oil are what you use to power bombs. By using these ingredients (along with a bit of paper and a fuse), you can create customized bombs which you may carry with you. When using Sparkle Sparkle, you may remove the hairs of your fuse to create smaller fuses for other uses. Awesome Sound cannot permanently deafen targets, but it can disorient them if they are close enough to an explosion. You can also be affected by the sounds of your explosions. Roman Candles will stop seeking targets more than 5 yards away from you. Self-Destruct creates a colossal explosion at the cost of blowing your body to tiny bits. C A N N O T S : Control Fire || Create Nukes || Control Smoke Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Available -- Elemental Tails can be merged. Smoke -- Smoke caused by explosions can be controlled. Telekinesis -- Strength -- Immovable Object can be used to overcome the forces of explosions. Metal -- Metal can be used as shrapnel for bombs. Shapeshifting -- Self Destruct can be used twice (or once non-fatally) when paired with Twisted Shifter. You may create up to 2 Fuse Tails. Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Explosives Kit A box filled with parchment paper, twine, and casings. Cost: { 150 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__